Links-based systems use point-to-point links to communicate between devices. Each of the point-to-point links can be considered as a single serial link. When devices enter low power modes, serial links can also enter low power modes. When recovering from low power modes, power supply transients may occur, and systems may wait for the transients to end before commencing operation.